Memories
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: Marcy grieves Simon's death. One Shot.


**Memories**

"It's... my fault. It's my fault that your... dead. If only... If only I was there... for you... You could still be alive..." Marceline murmured as she stared at her Simon's grave stone.

Simon has passed on and Marceline blames herself for that. Warm tears trickled down her light bluish cheeks. Her eyes were all puffy after hours of crying.  
"I'm so sorry, Simon..." Marceline sobbed as she fell to her knees.

* * *

_"Promise me you won't leave me." Young Marcy told Simon to promise._  
_"Of course, Marcy," Simon said._  
_"Pinky promise?" Marcy asked._  
_"Pinky promise," Simon smiled._

* * *

Marceline stood back up and wiped the dirt off her knees. She walked back home crying. She sat alone in her sofa. Never did she feel so lonely in her life.  
"Making your way to the world today takes everything you got!" Marceline remembered the song Simon sung when she was thousands year younger.  
"Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot!" Marceline sung softly to herself as more tears escaped from her eyes.

Suddenly, her telephone rang. Marceline floated to it and answered.  
"H-hello?" Marceline muttered.  
"Hello? Marceline...?" A voice cried.

Marceline hung up. It was Bonnibel and she wasn't in the mood to talk to her. She slowly walked to her attic and grabbed a box. Inside of it were pictures, pictures of her and Simon. She looked at one picture after another remembering the day.

* * *

_"What is that?" Young Marcy asked Simon as she pointed at an object of some sort._  
_"Huh? Ooh! Ooh! That's a camera! Let's see if it works," Simon cried happily as he picked the object up._  
_"What's a camera?" Marcy questioned Simon._  
_"Well Marcy, it's a device that takes pictures! You do know what a picture is, right?" Simon explained._  
_"Of course! This brain ain't dumb!" Marcy laughed._  
_"We're in luck! This is an instant-camera!" Simon cheered._  
_"An ins-what camera?" Marcy queered._  
_"Hehe! You'll see..." Simon said as he took a photo of Marcy. Being an instant-camera, the cam developed the picture._

* * *

Marceline sat there at her attic holding the same photo. In the photo, Marcy was cute and all and she was staring at the camera confusedly. Just by looking at her eyes, you could already tell what she was thinking- "What in the name of glob is that?!"

Marceline set the photo aside.

"I've got to stop this! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Marceline remembered what Simon told her.

Marceline shook her head and stood up. She heard her telephone ring again. Knowing that it was Bonnie, she didn't answer it. She walked downstairs and made herself dinner. A bouncy ball sat at one corner of her kitchen counter.

* * *

_"Hey Marceline! Look what I found!" Ice King smiled as he held a bouncy ball in his hands._  
_"Simon? Didn't I tell you to never come... again... ever?!" Marceline cried as she slapped her forehead._  
_"Sigh... Well... I'm going then..." Ice King groaned._  
_"I...Ah... Fine! Come on in before I change my mind!" Marceline cried._  
_"Yesss!" Ice King cheered._

* * *

Marceline picked it up and threw it to the ground. Being made of rubber, the ball obviously bounced back up and hit the ceiling. The ball then, bounced to the telephone. The voice mails sent to the phone started to play.  
"Hey... Bonnie here. You didn't answer your phone... The second time I called you and... I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am. Just wanting to ask you if you would like to attend Simon's Memorial... Glob, I'm so stupid. Of course you will, right? Anyways, it's on Saturday. It's held in his castle or... what's left of it. Don't worry about it melting, I created a machine to stop it from doing so... until the memorial has finished, of course. It'll start in six in the evening. Call me if you have questions... Bye..." The only voice mail played.

Marceline slammed her fist on the counter as more tears streamed down her face.  
"Why... Does it have to be you!" Marceline cried angrily, "Why...?"

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

_Saturday, 4:23pm, Marceline's House_

* * *

After a nice long and warm bath, Marceline wiped herself dry and wore a black dress and a black dress jacket that is a shade lighter than the dress. She dried and brushed her hair. Her hair was easy to brush as she has used conditioner that made it silky.  
"I'm a guest speaker... Don't break down, Marceline. Don't break down..." She advised herself as she stared at the mirror.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that the time was 5:08pm. She brushed and fixed her hair again, grabbed a black parasol and headed to Simon's castle. By then, it was 5:26pm. Marceline noticed a new staircase leading to the triangular window leading inside the castle. Marceline flew up and entered the castle through the window. The air was cold and Marceline's dress stopped at her knees but that didn't bother her. Bonnie spotted and ran up to her.  
"Marceline! It's great to see you!" Bonnie greeted the vampire.  
"Yeah... hi... I guess..." Marceline greeted the princess.  
"Hey... I know it's hard... but-." Bonnie started but was cut off.  
"Hey! Marceline!" An adventurer and a dog cried.

It was Finn and Jake. Marceline waved at the brothers and turned away.

"I don't want them to see me cry..." Marceline thought, "At least I'm wearing water-proof makeup... At least..."

The memorial started in a few minutes. Marceline was the first one to speak.  
"Simon Petrikov was one of the best men I've ever seen in my life! I still remember the stuff we did when I was very young." Marceline started.

* * *

_"Simon! Please... You don't have to do this..." Marceline cried._  
_"I have to fight my inner-demons Marcy..." Simon said._

* * *

"He would do anything to put a smile on my face. He would even go to the extreme." Marceline continued.

* * *

_"Simon! Please, I'm begging you! You might get killed! Please..." Marceline sobbed._  
_"I'm sorry Marcy but I don't think I have a choice and if I do get killed..." Simon started,_

* * *

"He was a funny and caring guy. He'd sing me to sleep, he'd search the land far and wide just to find food for me to eat..." Marceline said.

* * *

_"... Don't be sad... Move on. It'll kill me... again... if you don't." Simon ended._  
_"No! You won't die! Please... Don't leave me... Please... I don't want to lose you..." Marceline begged._

* * *

"He... sacrificed himself... For me... He'd risk his life to save me... And one day... He knew that I won't be safe with him. So, he left me and the last thing I got were French fries..." Marceline continued.

* * *

_"Marceline! Listen to me would ya'? I may not survive this battle but... I will survive in your mind so-." Simon started but was cut off by Marceline._  
_"You pinky promised me... you won't leave me..." Marceline cried._  
_"I know but-!" Simon was yet again cut off._  
_"It was a promise! A pinky promise!" Marceline cried._

* * *

"I still remember the last words he said..." Marceline said starting to break down.

* * *

_"I'm sorry but I have to go Marcy. Goodbye..." Simon said._  
_"SIMON!" Marcy screamed._

* * *

"He didn't survive the battle with his inner-demon but he managed to destroy it." Marceline said as she broke down.

Finn ran up to her and patted her down and led her down the stage.  
"You did great Marceline..." Finn said.

Marceline nodded her head. She flew out of the castle to get some fresh air. She sat on the ice staircase.  
"Hi my little Marcy..." A voice said.

Marceline looked around her to find who said her name. She was confused for a moment.  
"Simon? Simon!" She laughed as a cold wind hit her.

* * *

**Explanation: I'm trying to be better at sad stories so I wrote this as a practice. Tell me how sad/emotional this story was 0-10 in the review section. **

**If you don't get the memorial dialogue I'll explain to you. It switches between Marcy's speeches to Simon's farewell repeatedly. I put the lines there to split it and I think it's fairly easy to tell which is which. This is only for the Memorial part. The one before the memorial switches between Marcy's memories to real time and again, splitting them with the line and i put them in italic!**

**I also think I got better at describing... Do you? Tell me! Pretty please! *Makes puppy face and pouts***


End file.
